thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:184.18.122.11
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Lion-O's Anointment Third Day: Trial of Cunning page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MissTique (talk) 17:24, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hi there! Thank you for your contributions to this wiki. The quotes that you have added to the various character pages are very good. I would really encourage you to register with the wiki and create your own account with your own username. This enables you to receive points as well as various awards and badges for your contributions. If you face any problems with registration or with editing or anything else, please feel free to contact either me or Stargate or Wilycub. We will be happy to help you out. Keep up the good work! :-) MissTique (talk) 12:49, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Quotes that you have posted Hello. Thank you for your contributions. I noticed all the various quotes that you have posted on the character pages. While I appreciate your contribution, I feel that many of the quotes that you have posted are too short and don't look good when taken out of the conversation and mentioned alone. It would be better if you post longer quotes, ones which sound good even when they are mentioned alone. Often quotes where the character talks about the moral of the episode are good choices. Some of the quotes that you have posted are too short. Quotes like: "Everyone knew him" or "You knew my father", are too vague when taken out of the conversation. Good quotes are like: "Remember Jaga saying, "It's wise to save your money, and to spend it carefully, but greed can destroy you" and "You made a mistake, but mistakes can be valuable if you learn from them". Please in the future, try to post longer quotes. Thank you. Warning It seems you are continuing to add short quotes even though I asked you not to. Not only that but it is apparent that you aren't fully proficient in editing wikias. As a result, you add the quotes haphazardly and disrupt the rest of the page. I would strongly suggest that you first learn how to correctly edit wikias and about the correct formatting (bold, italic etc.) I can understand that your intentions are good and I appreciate that you are trying to help the wiki but because of your inexperience with the whole process of editing you are doing more damage than help and I have to fix everything. Please refrain from adding short quotes and take some time to properly grasp the proper way to add text. If you continue to do what you are currently doing then I will be forced to block you for a limited time. MissTique (talk) 16:55, February 20, 2015 (UTC) You have been blocked for another two weeks You have been completely ignoring all the warnings and messages that I have left on your talk page. You continued to post short quotes and that too without properly inserting them, disrupting the pages as a result. For this reason, I was forced to block you for two weeks. As soon as your block time expired, you started doing the same thing again so I have blocked you for another two weeks. If you continue this behavior, I will be forced to block you permanently. MissTique (talk) 18:40, March 11, 2015 (UTC)